1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereo type distance recognition apparatus and method that may compute a distance from an object based on signals reflected from the object by a plurality of infrared (IR) signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a distance recognition scheme using infrared (IR) rays, a distance may be accurately measured, compared to a distance recognition scheme using ultrasonic waves.
However, since IR rays are included in visible rays under the sun or lightings, an existing IR sensor may receive a signal with interference caused by IR rays in visible rays from an object, which may cause an error in computation of a distance from the object based on the signal.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology for more accurately measuring a distance from an object.